


Rest

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: Sleeping with their head in someone's lap for Ruckus and Nova





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Ruckus belongs to kristsune!

Nova sits in Ruckus’ workshop, quiet as he watches him work.  He's gotten Ruckus to eat dinner, and shower off the scent of chemicals and carbon, but Ruckus hadn't been ready to rest yet. 

Finally though, after one too many times of Ruckus trying to connect wires and only electrocuting his fingers, Nova moves.  He stands up, going to gently wrap himself around Ruckus.  “Lay down with me,” he murmurs, resting his head between Ruckus’ shoulders.

Ruckus sighs.  “I really need to finish this…”

“It will be there tomorrow, Ruck’ika, you need rest.”  Nova is fully prepared to argue, but Ruckus just nods and starts to put everything away.  

Nova sits up against the wall, tucked into the corner of the bed, and Ruckus settles in with his head on his lap.  Nova smiles, running his fingers through his hair, soothing Ruckus easily.  It isn't long before he dozes off, trusting Nova to keep an eye on everything for him. 


End file.
